


My Prince, My Knight

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Knight Hinata Shouyou, Knight Kuroo Tetsurou, Lord Tsukishima Kei, M/M, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Prince Hinata Shouyou, Prince Kageyama Tobio, Prince Kozume Kenma, Some Plot, hidden identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “How can I trust you?” Tobio’s words tumbled from his mouth. He took a wet shaky inhale rubbing his eye with the hell of his palm. “What kind of Prince throws their entire life away to become a knight. A King’s Head Guard?”“I do,” Hinata walked slowly toward him, watching every move Tobio made. Watching for a sign to stop. “Tobio, I will live the rest of my life protecting you and gaining your trust again.”“Shouyou, you will lose everything.” Tobio felt hysterical but he couldn’t stop. The tears fell freely down his cheeks.Hinata shrugged. “But I’ll gain you.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40
Collections: Kagehina Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kikoyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikoyan/gifts).



> Oh man. When I first received your prompts, I was so excited to stretch my worldbulding powers but I had no idea the JOY I would have creating this. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this story. It was originally slotted at 3k... but... ha. I fell in love.

Prince Tobio knew he was pacing a trench into his mother's rug but he couldn't focus long enough to care. 

At this point, he didn't even know for how long he had been walking this same path. Had it been moments or hours since the pleasant conversation with his mother and his closest friend got interrupted by an early bugler? 

"Ah! It seems luck was on the King's side!" his mother commented, going back to her itinerary for their upcoming trip. Tobio had nodded at her, yet the unease in the pit of his belly didn’t let up. 

Sawamura Daichi, the King’s personal guard appeared in that moment, whisking away his mother and leaving him to pace. There had been an accident with a stray arrow and although the King ordered the party to ignore the frivolous wound, he had collapsed shortly after. 

"Your Grace, if you trip and break your neck on that gaudy rug, I will make sure all who mourn you know you could never tell East from West.” The voice of his condescending friend, Tsukishima Kei, had an undertone of finality. 

Tobio stuttered in his steps, glaring at the man in front of him. Lord Tsukishima had grown up beside the prince as a brother, doing everything as he did: playing, studying, learning, and traveling. As the son of the preferred diplomat to the King, Tsukki had learned how to listen and observe from a very young age and, with time, had proved to be one of the few who truly had Tobio’s best interest at heart.

“And I’ll tell them how you wet the bed after your first kiss,” Tsukishima said with a smirk, looking down his nose.

Okay, so most times he had Tobio’s best interest. 

“Oh, shut up. I wouldn’t be pacing if I were merely allowed into his chambers! I, out of all people, should be allowe—”

"I know you think that but you aren't thinking clearly!” Tsukishima flapped some papers toward Tobio. Why was he ruffling through mother’s desk anyway? "Thankfully my brain has always worked better than yours.” He leaned back, scanning the documents at an obscene quick pace. “What do you know of the recent trades with our allies? Oh ho~” he interrupted himself before Tobio could answer, “We denied Wakutani their allotted lumber shipment… but why?”

Tobio waited for more words to fill in the gaps but Tsukishima went back to being nose-deep in the papers. Tobio tapped his foot, urging the taller man to hurry up. 

“I just wonder if this was as accidental as they claim.”

He froze, back straightening as the wind was taken from his very lungs—that was what he was thinking as well. Although misfires happen, especially during a hunting party in the middle of spring as the foliage could trick even the more expert hunters, a simple arrow should not have taken the King off his horse. Especially not making him collapse. 

Tobio swallowed dryly, urging his mouth to produce saliva so he could speak. Who would do such a thing? And why now? Miwa had just finished her wedding tour, signifying the strengthening bond between Kitagawa and Seijoh. King Wakatoshi Ushijima of the Shiratorizawa had also given his approval of the marriage… So what was it? 

Suddenly, a knock announced a lone messenger at the door. 

Tsukishima threw the papers onto the desk and rose, meeting Tobio halfway to the door. But if the lack of happiness and light in the eyes of the errand boy was any indicator, the world was over. The arrow had indeed been poisoned and hit the King's shoulder close enough for the poison to work faster than the court's physician. King Kazuya Kageyama, rule of the Kitagawa nation for almost seventy years, had succumbed to his injuries with the last message to his heir, Crown Prince Tobio Kageyama.

"Tobio, become a strong king and strong allies are sure to follow. I promise you will not be alone, even if it seems like that for a moment."

Tobio felt like he was everything but strong as he collapsed against Tsukishima and mourned the loss of his dear grandfather. 

###  $%^$^#^%

Sir Kuroo dragged a hand down his face as he entered an empty study. A study that was supposed to be housing the Prince, who was supposed to be concocting a reply to their ally to the east. The bastard had even opened the windows to allow noises to come through without alerting the guards of the strange silence. 

What had befallen the Kitagawa Kingdom had merely been a rumor until Prince Kageyama's letter arrived a month ago. Kuroo had deemed it strange when he saw that the Prince had sent a letter full of pleasantries and gossips like one would send to an old friend, especially considering he and Prince Kozume had only met a handful of times.

"That's because it's encrypted, Kuroo,” Prince Kozume replied softly. 

Sure enough, after several days of decoding, the true message had shown through. The rumors regarding the King's death had been mostly true. A stray arrow misfired on a hunt and he passed quickly. But the letter spoke of treason, spies, a possible ambush, and a secured future between the kingdoms.

The issue? Prince Kageyama was being shut down by his court advisors. With no proof of the assassination he suspected before his coronation, he would become a sitting target with no one to trust.

"Sir Kuroo, where is my son?" 

Kuroo bit back a groan as he spun on his heels and bowed to Queen Kozume, who had just entered the room. As part of a task to prove he was worthy to be the successor, his prince Kozume was given the task of handling this situation, which he had promised he would do this morning. 

"Your Royal Highness, you are looking ravishing today.” He winked, knowing the Queen would blush prettily toward his advances and become more manageable. Like mother, like son.

"You will not distract me, Tetsurou," she bit back through her blush. "My ladies tell me Kenma has not responded to Prince Kageyama." She toyed with her necklace as Kuroo frowned. "I know he has not been eating as much with the news of Prince Hinata."

Kuroo placed a hand on his hip, touching the gemmed pommel—its golden hue always bringing comfort when he was stressed. "I am taking care of him, my queen. He is taking both situations very seriously. He has even not progressed in his studies since he has heard the news." Shortly after Prince Kageyama’s letter had arrived, another had taken the rug from under Kuroo and his Prince both.

Kenma’s childhood friend, Prince Hinata Shouyou of Karasuno, had disappeared. They both knew it was by choice since it was a hot topic between the three last season when the Hinatas had visited. The Karasuno Kingdom had diminished over the years, giving up land and power for the betterment of their people's lives. When the youngest Hinata became of age, Karasuno would meld into their Kingdom of Nekoma to become one.

Princess Natsu and Prince Shouyou would live the rest of their days with High Honors here in court, which bothered Hinata to no end. 

"It feels as though my wings have been clipped right as they finally became strong enough to take flight," Shouyou had solemnly spoken. "All I've ever wanted to do was protect people who mattered. To have a purpose in my life," Kuroo remembered him sighing, "I think I'd like to be a knight in another court. To fight and protect in my own way." 

"But you can't, Shouyou," Prince Kenma pressured. Kuroo nodded his agreement. For a prince to become a knight was unheard of—ridiculous even. It was no secret that Hinata would skip his princely studies for swordplay in the courtyard with his knights. Hinata must have known this; he needed to let this foolish dream go. 

Hinata had hummed. ”Yes, you are right. Maybe in a different life, yeah?" he said, looking back at them before calling out about dinner.

As Kuroo soothed the Queen down and sent her on her way, he shuddered thinking about the look in Hinata’s eyes that day. It was not one of someone who had given up. No, it was of someone who refused to be stopped. Someone who would do anything to have their dreams come true. 

Kuroo shut the door of the study, groaning as his head fell against the door. “Ya know, you could at least feel a little bad for me! She’s starting to not like me because you keep hiding and I have to lie to her.” The wind ruffled some of the papers on the desk. Kuroo slammed a book down on the desk, stilling the papers. “Dammit, Kenma at least respond to me!” 

Prince Kozume popped his head out from under his desk, some papers and a quill with him. His cheeks were sunken more than they were earlier this morning, and his lips were so chapped Kuroo wondered if they were a desert. 

“I will never feel bad for you. It’s your fault you lost the skill to flirt with my mother.” Well, Kuroo thought, at least the snark was still present. 

“She is truly an attractive woman, Kenma. You must know that?” Kuroo purred, crossing the room towards him. He felt the tension ease from his chest when Kenma glared his way; it didn’t stop the tick of his lips.

“You are truly a disgusting creature, Kuroo. But I need you to put our plans in motion.”

The prince allowed Kuroo to quickly read over the letter on the desk before marking it off with his seal. The encrypted letter was short and sweet—Prince Kozume and his guards would be staying in the court of Kitagawa until the Crown Prince’s coronation, helping to protect their alliance and uncover any foul plans in the air.

“Excellent reply, My Grace.” Kuroo invaded the prince’s space, pulling the shorter man’s head against his chest. “Try and sleep now. I’ll keep my men out looking. I’m sure Shouyou will make contact soon.” 

Prince Kozume didn’t respond. Instead, he leaned against the Head Guard, humming a sad note. 

  
  


###  $%^$^#^%

Prince Tobio threw his head back as a yawn shook his entire body. 

The castle had been abuzz with excitement with the news that Prince Kozume was set to arrive within the month. So many meetings and plans had happened over the last few months—from his Grandfather’s funeral, to planning his own coronation in three months, to now welcoming a previously strong ally in hopes of rebuilding their relationship. 

Though he was more exhausted over the late nights of meeting with Tsukishima and a couple of Royal family personal guards to gather intel. Tobio rolled his neck, sighing at the loud crack as he looked down at his notes. If the rumors and his limited memories could be trusted, strategically, Kenma was the only other ruler from the nearby kingdoms who could stand the same ground as him, proven with the deciphering and encryption of the returned letter. Although neither had led their own battalions into a field battle, they had avoided a few encounters along the various borders and been highly praised across the lands. 

Tobio walked towards the window, frowning. He and Tsukishima had narrowed it down to three possible traitors, but he felt like he was still missing something. His eyes followed the sounds of the guards training in the courtyard, immediately landing on the mop of fiery orange hair. The one person that had continuously caught his attention since he’d stepped into the training yard. It had been a few months by now, but the man continued to catch Tobio’s attention. 

The shorter man circled Sawamura before thrusting forward. Immediately, Sawamura sidestepped, spinning on his heel to cut the other at his ankle only to find the man was no longer there. He had taken flight, pushing his knees into Sawamura’s chest and making him collapse. When they landed, the smaller man’s sword landed precariously beside Sawamura’s ear, almost nicking the skin and the battle was called. Both stood up with wide smiles and a laugh that vibrated with true delight rang up even to the study’s window. 

“One day, you’ll have the balls to go talk to him.” Tobio bashed his head on the glass as Tsukishima continued, “Your Grace.” His tone was mocking.

“Oh, don’t just tack on the address at the end. And shut up, I don’t know what you are talking about.” Tobio sniffed, walking back to his desk. “I was merely trying to figure out what all the celebration right outside of my study was about.” He plopped down, grimacing as he noticed he spilled the ink onto the floor. “Dammit.” 

Tsukishima glared, unamused, before turning back to his set of documents. 

They sat in silence a few moments before Tsukishima cleared his throat. “It would do your morale good if you went down to watch them practice and throw a few rounds with them. At least, to know they are strong and have a strong leader. Besides, you need to pick your head guard.” 

Tobio glared daggers at him, but Tsukishima had already returned to ignoring him. 

With a huff and straightening his shoulders, Tobio stood, cutting a quick and cutthroat glance at Tsukishima before marching out of the room. The corridors were empty, enough so that Tobio found himself walking down the stone steps in a daze all the way to the training area, cape swishing at his ankles. 

Was it really that noticeable that all he thought about was the guard with orange hair? When he had caught Tobio’s eyes all those weeks ago, it was as if the breath had been punched out of him. To see this short man jump around and defeat the other soldiers in a mock battle was outstanding, but what really stopped Tobio’s world was the molten chocolate eyes that  _ burned  _ with passion and excitement. 

Tobio hadn’t been able to get those eyes out of his head. 

Hina Shou was the soldier’s name. He came from a small kingdom from the east, after having heard of the knighthood recruitment in the castle. Sugawara had introduced him to Tobio last time as well as the nine other promising recruits, but the only name Tobio remembered was Shou’s. 

When he stepped out into the courtyard, he heard the clashing of wooden staves. He wasn’t surprised to see Sugawara and Sawamura off to the side as the recruits and a few other knights practiced different techniques. Sawamura might have been the head guard but Sugawara was considered the co-head, the caretaker of the group. They were individually strong knights that were even stronger as a duo. 

Tobio would trust anyone they recommended to pass into knighthood. 

“Ah! My prince, come to watch the recruit?” Sugawara welcomed the prince with a slight bow of his neck. Tobio waved off the bow. 

“Um, yes. I mean… To watch all the recruits and to get some air.” He ignored the sly smile on Sugawara’s face hoping he could pass off his own warm cheeks only to look rosy to the light wind that blew. “Shouldn’t you be practicing, Suga? Last time I saw, Asahi almost beat you at the ax.” 

“The man is a mountain, Kageyama. How in the world am I supposed to compete with that?” Sugawara laughed, unbidden. Tobio chuckled once he saw Hina tackling said mountain, Azumane Asahi, to the ground. “Well, minus that brat. His stamina is absolutely insane.” 

Tobio didn’t respond as he watched Azumane and Hina overly apologize to one another and then to Sawamura for interrupting drills. Soon enough, Hina was laughing and smiling again. He looked thrilled just to be here, running through drill after drill with no pause. That drive fired up something in Tobio and soon he was shucking off his cloak and picking up a pole. 

Sugawara whistled for the men to line up, Hina disappearing in the second line behind taller men.

“It has been many months since our prince has graced us with a presentation!” Sawamura laughed heartily before a devious glint appeared in his eyes. “Are you sure you’re up to the challenge?” 

Tobio snorted, stretching out his shoulders. “You must be eating too much milk bread if you think I can’t handle the new or  _ old  _ recruits. You forget I completed the same training years ago with Tanaka and Noya, thank you.” 

As a Kageyama, Tobio was expected to be as proficient as a knight on the battlefield as any of his other family members; even Miwa had participated in her fair share of grueling training. 

To make sure the training was fair, the Kageyama siblings trained with the class of squires while they prepared the year of their knighthood ceremony. Tanaka Ryuunosuke and Nishinoya Yuu were the only two knighted from that class that had stayed in the castle and were now Tobio’s hand-selected door guards. Their bubbly personalities were hidden under intimidating stares and remarks that kept most visitors from disrupting Tobio’s studies. They were both from the outer reaches of the kingdom and brought insights Tobio needed to rule.

Noya stepped forward and struck Tobio’s shoulder fondly. “Ah, those were the days, right, Ryuu? When our prince was nothing more than Little Tobio.”   
  
“Yeah, you would think he would ease up on the hours of study,” Tanaka grabbed the prince by the shoulder to ruffle his hair lightly, “Kiyoko is going to forget all about me at this rate!” Oh, right. Tobio remembered Kiyoko Shimizu was a maid in the castle who had caught Tanaka’s attention, even though Tobio had never seen him catch hers.

Huffing, Tobio knocked them both off before pointing his pole toward the older men standing off to the side. “Old men, come brawl! I need to work out some tension.” Tobio smirked as the men in question—Sawamura, Sugawara, Azumane, and Ennoshita—all showed various signs of anger and disbelief before Azumane was pushed out by Sugawara.    
  
“He must be talking about you, with your scraggly beard and wrinkles,” Ennoshita laughed tightly. There was a moment of silence before Azumane unleashed a ferocious roar as he surged at the Prince, who yelped upon barely knocking the pole away.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you, Your Highness, he is sensitive about his age.” 

“You’re telling me this now? Shit!” Tobio ducked, narrowly avoiding the pole. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the orange-haired soldier bob up and down on the sideline. Was he mimicking Tobio? No, he was moving like he was fighting Azumane again.  _ Dumbass.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Tobio winced as a jab to his shoulder pulled him back into the fight. Flipping his pole, he managed to push Azumane back toward the outer ring before launching forward in a series of hits. He heard people talking in the background, probably the older knights commentating the match. He shook his head, needing to stay focused.

Azumane swung the pole low and wide, hoping to catch the Prince off guard and topple him for a sure victory. Tobio sneered at the predicament, knowing the moment he jumped in the air the pole would swing up and crack either his skull or shoulder. He braced himself for the impact and the nasty bruise that his calf would sport when suddenly a flash of orange appeared in the sky behind Azumane. The shadow alerted the broad knight to stop his attack and roll off to the left before Hina landed his blow. After his hit missed, Hina quickly sprung back up next to Tobio.   
  
“Oi, what are you doing?” he seethed toward Hina. He had it all under control...  _ even if he didn’t really. _ “I didn’t need help!” Tobio snarled.

Hina stood with his chin pointed to the sky, before turning to bore his eyes straight into Tobio’s. Tobio couldn’t stop the shudder that ripped through him at the fire behind those brown eyes as Hina spoke. “Who said you needed help? I just wanted to keep fighting.”

Not sparing a minute to hesitate before Azumane could catch his breath, Tobio tossed his pole to Hina and ripped off his outer jacket, standing there in his looser-fitting cream shirt. “Well then, let’s keep fighting then.” He winked at Hina as he grabbed his pole back.    
  
“Don’t forget about us!” Nishinoya called out as he and Tanaka flanked the pair. 

The rest of the “old men” joined Azumane and soon, it was an all-out brawl. Poles clashing against each other resonating in hard thuds across the courtyard as other squires, knights, and castle folk began cheering for both sides.

Tobio found himself  _ truly  _ enjoying himself for the first time in what felt like weeks. He and Hina made an excellent team against the other pairs. Hina was quick on his feet, zooming around the courtyard to look for openings while Tobio strategically lured out the individuals he could take on. He avoided Sugawara and Tanaka as he kept the pressure on the others; they had mastered the pole further than Tobio could’ve ever hoped to. 

Soon, Tobio was sparring with Hina even when everyone else paused to recover their strength. They were sizing each other up, then Hina took the first lunge. Tobio twisted to spin out of the way of the frontal attack, yet he wasn’t quick enough. Hina flipped just as quickly, hitting the backside of the pole into Tobio’s lower ribs.    
  
“Better watch out, or I’ll be forced to leave the castle for bruising your delicate skin,” Hina taunted, landing another blow to his shoulder. Tobio yelped at the hit before landing a few hits of his own along Hina’s back.    
  
“Bruises are only worth it if they’re earned.” Tobio smirked and Hina grunted, rubbing his arm at a particularly hard hit to his right trapezius. Then, he let out, “Whether in battle or in bed, I’ll accept any I earn from you.” Tobio crouched, preparing for another attack when he froze at the sight of Hina’s widened eyes and heavy breathing. 

It seemed to soak in that although Tobio had merely repeated a common saying often tossed around by the Kitagawa Knights, the way he had said it had implied…  _ Oh dear heavens.  _ _   
_ _   
_ “Whoa, there! The sparring must have made the blood rush from the prince’s brain!” Tanaka cackled out. Before Tobio could retort and gain any sense of dignity, the sound of an opening window took everyone’s attention towards the castle’s wall.    
  
“Your Grace,’’ Tsukishima started, mocking, “if you’re done rolling around with the rabble, we need to review tomorrow’s notes.”    
  
“Hah?! Rabble! You’re such a menace, Tsukishima!” Noya called back. “I bet you’ve gotten slow sitting up there. Come down and spar!”    
  
Even from the two stories above them, everyone could see the absolute disgust in his expression as he said, “Absolutely not.” 

Tanaka and a few others joined Nishinoya in hounding Tsukishima, meanwhile, Tobio moved to redress himself in his doublet and cloak. He smiled softly at the soreness already setting in when a new pair of hands helped clasp the cloak in place.    
  


Hina smoothed out the fabric with a sly smile. “Ya’know, where I’m from our saying is a little different.”    
  


“Oh?”    
  


“Mark me like you’ll miss me. Bruise me like you’ll  _ fuck  _ me,” his hands tugged ever so lightly on the cloak, emphasizing the word fuck, “So how do you think I should interpret these now, My Grace?” 

And then, in a flash, Hina was gone, moving back toward the other guards. Tobio blinked once, twice, before walking awkwardly back toward the study.    
  
“Ah, welcome back, Your— _ Why is your nose bleeding?!”  _


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next week, anytime Tobio felt the need to distract himself or get some exercise, he would seek Hina out to spar. 

The two had grown comfortable with one another to the point Hina had even voiced his desire to see Tobio outside of sparring one evening. He didn’t answer immediately, but it turned out that Hina got his wish the next day when Tobio was strolling the castle. 

He was technically hiding from his mother, running from her incessant need to continue trying to set him up with “pretty girls and boys to distract him from the weight of the coronation”. She only assumed he was stressed about the coronation, without a clue about their research, and if Tobio had his way, she wouldn’t know any time soon. Tobio couldn’t push more onto her plate than he already had. Inviting Prince Kozume without her permission for the duration of the summer was more than enough.    
  
He had originally planned to take his horse out for a castle ground-tour but ended up detouring when he overheard the Queen’s ladies asking some maids if they had seen him near the kitchens.

Which was unusually loud for this time of day. What was going on?

“Please, Lady Kiyoko! I’m starving! Just a little bread and fruit to tie me over!” 

“No.” 

Tobio entered quietly, touching a finger to his mouth to the kitchen workers who tried to awkwardly bow toward him. He wanted to see what trouble the short knight-to-be was causing. He grabbed a piece of bread from the counter as he gleefully watched Hina whine and moan. 

“But it’s much hotter in this kingdom! It’s zapping my energy. Please, My Lady!” 

“Hush, I’m not a lady. Now go, Shou. You are distracting the kitchen staff.” Shimizu Kiyoko turned her back to Hina, just then noticing Tobio standing there. “Oh, Your highness, please forgive our rudeness.” 

The kitchen came to a full stop as everyone curtsied and bowed properly to their prince, except Hina who used the opportunity to snatch a basket of fruit and bread. Tobio raised a brow upon noticing but bit the inside of his cheek when Hina smiled sheepishly.    
  
“Forgive me, Kiyoko. I was just wondering what was taking the recruit so long to bring me my snack. I figured the stack of bricks had forgotten to tell you the snack was for me.” Shimizu narrowed her eyes at Tobio for a moment, before turning around to look at the man in question. Hina was moving toward Tobio, bowing low to the ground in Kiyoko’s direction. 

But as Hina made it over to Tobio, the universe seemed to let loose. 

“Kiyoko, my beautiful, have you seen the Prince? He is avoiding his mother again—”

“Shimizu! Have you seen the pipsqueak? He was supposed to be mucking the stalls but I think—” 

Tanaka came from the west door while Nishinoya came from the south. Hina grabbed Tobio by the sleeve, yelling a “run!” before dragging the prince down the hallway and through some doors. Tobio pulled his shirt free, grabbing Hina’s instead and taking a quick turn to the right into a small servant stairwell. Both held their breath as footsteps ran past the door. As the echoes faded, they both slid to the floor heaving a sigh of relief.   
  
“What do you think you were doing?! Had one of the knights or even my Mother found you hounding the kitchen for food, you would have been mucking the stalls for the next month with no breakfast!” 

“But I’m a grown man! I need nourishment! Especially in this heat!” Hina whined, grabbing citrus from the basket. He tossed an apple toward Tobio. “I didn’t expect the heat to be as harsh. I guess Kitagawa is further than I thought.” He hummed, thoughtfully.

Tobio flipped the apple between his hands as he watched Hina peel the citrus, concentrated with his pink tongue peeking between his lips. He was so strange... it boggled Tobio’s mind. This squire had no qualms about touching him, the crown prince, dragging him through his own castle, sparring and teasing him… He didn’t even bow sometimes. This was the first time they had been so close to one another without onlookers, their backs on the walls, seated a hand apart opposite of each other—so Tobio took his time appreciating the details of the man in front of him. 

Hina’s loose-fitting shirt was untied at the neck, exposing a sliver of his chest. Tobio appreciated what he saw. Although he was short, Hina had clearly taken the time to carefully train his body, his stamina in the practices Tobio had observed was a clear indicator of that. Tobio smiled as he followed the freckles scattered from the collar bone, up the neck to the rounder cheeks. The way the crease between Hina’s brows matched the intense concentration in his eyes took Tobio’s breath away. This man was the most attractive person Tobio had seen.

A blush dusted his cheeks as he remembered the first time they had fought. He felt himself twitch in his trousers at the thought of the bruises he had left on Hina might still be littered along his back.  _ Mark me like you’ll fuck me _ . Tobio shook his head as he tossed the apple between his hands, trying to clear his head from the thoughts of the squire’s physical attributes. 

Then, he cleared his throat. “So you are from the East? How close to Nekoma Castle were you?” 

Hina froze, scratching his cheek. “I’m from much further East of Nekoma castle than you would think. But it’s, well… complicated.” He shrugged, popping a piece of fruit into his mouth. “So tell me, Your Grace, what are you hiding from this afternoon?” 

Tobio bristled, “Excuse me, I hide from no one!” 

Hina quirked a brow, a smirk gracing his face, before nodding in faux agreement. 

Aggressively biting into his apple, he chewed harshly, uncaring about how unsightly it might have been. “My fuwaking moffer is twing to distract me and—” he swallowed around the food, “I don’t need distracting. I need answers.” He took another bite, tongue jutting out to try and catch the juices as it ran down his chin. He pretended not to see the sharp breath Hina took, eyes locked onto his tongue.  _ Maybe…?  _

“And a napkin,” Hina muttered, leaning forward. His thumb came up to lightly rub some juice Tobio’s tongue had missed. His fingers were rough with callouses but gentle. 

It would have shocked Tobio how easily he was letting himself be touched again if the touch wasn’t sending molten desire rushing down his spine. The stairwell’s metal he was leaning on was suddenly too hot to properly think against. By the way Hina’s thumb reached out to brush the corner of his lips, though, it wasn’t just Tobio feeling affected. 

“Maybe you do need a distraction… but not one who will distract you from your goal. More like,’’ he gestured around, “to help your brain rest. Just someone to… to…” His voice trailed off as his eyes flicked down.    
  
“Eat fruit in the stairwell with?” Tobio’s knees bumped into Hina’s. He was moving forward without a thought, closing the space between them slowly. Maybe a distraction was needed? A distraction in the form of soft-looking lips. He leaned down until their noses were almost touching when the door at the top of the stairwell suddenly cracked against the wall.

The spell was broken and soon their cover would be too if they didn’t flee now. 

“Shit, come on.” Tobio pulled Hina off the floor and out the door by the wrist.    
  
They didn’t need to run far, just a few paces down to a now unused room. Again, they clung to the walls near the door, listening for any following steps to echo and fade. Tobio hadn’t realized which room they had entered until he heard the clock ring.    
  
“Shit, this is…” Hina had begun upon observing the room, then halted. 

Tobio struggled with a lump in his throat once he realized where he was standing.    
  


_ Grandfather’s sitting room.  _   
  


“Is that him? The Late King?” Hina nodded his head toward a large painting beside the clock. 

On the wall, there was a picture of King Kazuyo, looking sturdy and strong sitting on his throne next to Grandmother. Tobio’s grandmother was pregnant; they both looked radiant.    
  
“Yes, both the King and Queen were with their only child here. This painting marks the beginning of the height of our kingdom. Strong, loyal…” Tobio’s voice cracked as tears suddenly started leaking from his eyes.  _ And gone.  _ _   
_ _   
_ A horrid sob was ripped from his body as he fell to his knees. It seemed like the weight of the last few months had come down on him all at once. The anger over Grandfather’s death, the fear of being hunted in his very walls, the loneliness he felt being locked in his study for hours trying to uncover the truth. 

He felt two arms encircling him, pulling his head down into a lap. Hands petting him, soothing words being whispered as Tobio’s body heaved with all of the stress. 

Soon his body slowed, and the room quieted with soft humming from Hina. Tobio detangled himself from the squire. His eyes were swollen and his voice came out hoarse. “I’m so—”

“I think your eyes are the most beautiful things I have ever seen.” 

Tobio stared blankly at the smiling Hina. 

“Even as you collapsed in your grief, and now about to go lead your people with kindness and strength, your eyes are beautiful. And through them, I see your beautiful soul. Your grace.” Hina held Tobio’s hand. “Sometimes a distraction just helps us clear our heart from the backlog of emotions. Will you share the weight of your world with me?”    
  
“Who are you?” Tobio asked, bringing their clasped hand to his forehead. “Why is it so easy to just be with you?” 

Hina laughed, pulling a hand free to run through Tobio’s hair. “I don’t know. But I would love to find out with you.” 

The two stayed like that until the clock rang again, promising to spar later in a few days and sneak into a few more stairwells if the prince needed a distraction.    
  


###  $%^$^#^%

The Nekoma Royal Convoy arrived a few days later which made the next three weeks as busy—if not busier—than before. 

Luckily, after their first tour of the ground on day two, Prince Kozume informed Tobio he would absolutely prefer not to be traipsed across the grounds like some soldier and that he would rather read the reports inside. Sir Kuroo apologized profusely but failed to hide his grin at the bluntness of his prince. 

Since then, they were all holed up either in Tobio’s study, the study in the Nekoma Wing, or the library in the middle of the castle. Today was the first day they had made significant progress, just finding out that someone was indeed framing Seijoh to the south. Although the seal from the intercepted letter regarding another attack within the castle looked almost perfect, it wasn’t. Upon further examination, they realized the flower sealed inside wasn’t a true Seijoh blue. 

It was a lavender plant dipped in ink. 

“Stop! You cannot just barge into the prince’s quarters!” Tanaka’s loud voice was too boisterous, especially considering the lateness. Dinner had probably started in the main hall, yet Tobio had decided to skip again and he remained here even though Prince Kozume and his crew had retired a few hours ago.

Fumbling with the papers, Tobio continued ignoring Tanaka. He felt slightly hungry. Maybe he should have requested some bread... He would do so after whoever was trying to come in was sent away. 

“Then announce me!” 

Tobio squinted at the door as he recognized the voice. Hina Shou wanted to see him? Why? He glanced at the clock. They hadn’t scheduled any late-night spars this week… actually, they hadn’t seen much of each other lately. From his peripheral, Tobio saw Tsukishima cock his head at him, but ended up ignoring him. 

He needed to figure this out first. Who was after his kingdom?

“Why would I announce a shrimp of a man like you?” Tanaka teased, “Go back to the quarters, Hina.” Tobio chuckled lightly to himself, appreciating how everyone seemed to welcome him into their band of brothers.

“You should save your plaything from getting eaten by Tanaka, Your Grace,” Tsukishima grunted, ignoring the squawks of Tobio and the chuckles of the court librarian. “It’d be a shame for him to disappear before you have your full. Although I doubt you’ve even allowed yourself a moment of playtime.” Tsukishima stretched before motioning for the librarian, Yamaguchi, to follow him. “Come. I don’t want to be a witness for the awkward interactions about to happen.” 

Tobio pinched the bridge of his nose as the squawking outside of his door was beginning to echo off the stone. “Send him in before he wakes up the entire wing.” 

Moments later, Hina, dressed in a navy doublet signifying his knighthood track, entered the room as if he had been there all his life, when this actually was the fourth time?  _ However _ , Tobio noticed, slightly shaken,  _ this would be the first time they would be alone. _

Tobio glared at the crinkling paper in his hand. Why was he so nervous? He was the fucking Prince, for fuck’s sake. 

“My liege, I have come to fetch you from your boring paperwork!” Hina’s smile crinkled on the corners, causing his freckles to shine a little more. 

“No, go away.”

Hina pouted for a moment before flopping down dramatically in the chair before his desk. “And here I am merely trying to save you from yourself,” Tobio grunted in response. He could feel the chocolate eyes staring at him. Looking up between his bangs, he saw the observant eyes trying to uncover all of his secrets. Hina continued, “When was the last time you ate?” 

“You don’t speak like a knight to be.” Tobio ignored the question. Because honestly… he couldn’t remember if he had the sweet cake this morning or yesterday. He waved his quill toward Hina, slouched and relaxed in his stance. “Who just plops down into a chair in front of royalty, anyway?” 

Hina frowned before looking away. He didn’t change his position in the chair. “Forgive me, Your Grace. I forget your status. I just enjoy your presence and wish to spend time with you.” He glanced at Tobio, whose cheeks flared lightly over the openness of the statement. “I thought you had enjoyed our time as well and thought you could use a distraction.” 

It was refreshing how Hina spoke to him like equals—always respectful but without holding back what was on his mind. Tobio stared a moment more before clearing his throat. “Yes. Okay, I will forgive it since we are alone but please try and use your brain in public.” 

“You didn’t mind when the others were here,” Hina mumbled before jumping from his chair and pulling on Tobio’s wrist. “Come on, Kageyama! I found a place where you can rest and eat without being bothered.” 

“I assure you, anywhere you take me, I have already found. I’ve lived here all my life.” Still, Tobio adjusted his hand nonetheless to intertwine their fingers.

Hina dragged them to the southside courtyard behind his mother’s favorite gazebo, and although Tobio had indeed been there before, it had been enough time for him to have missed how much all of her garden flowers had grown. 

What surprised him the most, though, was the tapestry strewn on the ground with two baskets and wine bottles on top.    
  
“What is all of this?” 

“I told you, you need a break. The open-air will help clear your brain and…”

Tobio raised his brow, waiting for Hina to continue. His cheeks turned a brilliant red even in the setting sun before he quietly responded, “Ah, and I told you I wanted to spend time with you.” He shook his head lightly before tugging the prince down. “Come, come, I asked Lady Kiyoko to prepare a special meal for us!” 

Tobio grunted, falling onto the blanket as he discarded his boots nonetheless. Hina pulled out a mulled wine, sweet bread, and some chicken pieces. Their stomachs growling distracted them from the conversation until they got to their third glass of wine. 

“So, where are you from?” Hina giggled at his own question. He leaned, rolling his wine around in his goblet. “Wait, that sounded stupid. I meant, has your family always ruled?”

Tobio leaned back, propping himself on his side, gazing at the attentive brown eyes. “Ah, no. My great grandfather led a revolution in his late age and secured the lands for the people. We’ve kept the fortress and its grounds protected since then. Although this will be the first time the rule skipped a generation,” he pursed his lips, “sometimes I wish it was Miwa chosen to lead rather than me. But she seems happy in the south.”

“I should’ve guessed you were the younger sibling, My Grace.” Hina’s eyes twinkled in the moon, but the royal address at the end left a sour taste in Tobio’s mouth. 

“Please, just call me Tobio when we’re alone. It feels… strange.” Tobio refilled Hina’s glass. “But only when we’re alone, Shou. The others are quite protective of me and I don’t want to see you put on squire chores, again.” 

Hina threw his head back and laughed with unbothered mirth. “I ended up mucking the stalls for a full week after the last time we were alone. And here I thought I was merely a bother to you.” He winked while taking a sip. 

Tobio felt his cheeks heat at the beauty of the man in front of him, but whether he was aided by the wine, ther atmosphere, or the weight of the world, he didn’t know. Still, he soon found himself setting their goblets down and cupping Hina’s cheek as their lips moved against each other. 

Their first kiss had been a few days after the Nekoma allies had arrived, when Tobio had hunted Hina down to spar after a frustratingly unfruitful session going through the King’s records. How Tobio ended on his back with their swords thrown away, and Hina on top kissing him, he still didn’t know. 

“Yes, you are a bother. But a welcomed bother. A distraction even,” Tobio whispered as he nipped at Hina’s lips again. Hina hummed in agreement, pushing the king to be onto his back. 

“I would be honored to distract you anytime you wish, Tobio, even if it’s just from your own mind.” Hina peppered Tobio’s face, as the prince relaxed further under each one. “All you have to do is ask.” 

“Tell me about your family.” 

Hina froze against his cheekbone and Tobio cursed. Maybe that was the wrong thing to ask. But he felt so free with Shou—he just wanted to discover everything about him, to learn what made him happy and sad. To fully understand what lay behind those chocolate pools. 

“I have a younger sister. And a mother,” Hina sat back up, turning his back to Tobio, which made him sit up on his arms. “I… left them,’’ his voice came out cracked, “I made sure all my affairs were in order before I left but still… I.. I left them to follow my dream.” 

“But that’s okay, right? You can always go back and visit in some years when you obtain your season off. I’m sure I can talk to Suga or Daichi to see if we can push it up.”

Hina glanced at him from behind his shoulder. Wait, was he pouting? “I just told you I wanted to distract you and you want to send me away already? So rude, Meanyama.” 

Tobio grabbed Hina’s shoulder, pulling him back down to lay on his chest. “Oh shut up, dumbass. I am just trying to make you happy.” His fingers threaded through orange locks, “You have been the only person who has brought me joy since our visitors have come. So I am trying to return the favor.”

Hina stayed silent as if he knew Tobio needed to continue talking. Tobio sighed. 

“I am happy I am surrounding myself with allies but what if I am being too hasty? We don’t know who the culprit could be. Hell, it could be Seijoh and Miwa could be in the dark? I have no idea what I’m doing, Shou. None.” 

“You’re doing the best you can. I’ve never met a more trustworthy knighthood than yours.” He stared straight into his eyes. “Plus, Tetsu and Kenma work hard for their friends. I’m sure with them working along you to solve this mystery and me protecting you, you will make it to your coronation with little resistance,” Hina promised.

Tobio nuzzled into Hina’s hair, the wine taking effect. Wait... “Did you… call Kozume by his name?”  _ Gods, why did he smell so good? And fit so well here with him?  _ His fingers danced along the hem of the shirt.    
  
Hina detangled himself for a moment before leaving a searing kiss on the prince’s lips. “No, My Grace, I did not. Come, let me get you to bed,” Hina ushered but Tobio stopped him by the wrist, refusing to allow him to remove himself any further. 

“It’s Tobio, and let’s stay here a little longer. Distract me from my thoughts?” he begged against Hina’s lips. 

Hina just chuckled before following his prince’s command from the garden and up into his bed-chamber. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Tsukki~” 

Kenma rolled his eyes from his stack of books as the Lord in question groaned. 

Kuroo had found a friend in the Diplomat and Librarian both but he had a habit of coming across more… flirtatious than Kenma would have preferred. But Kenma knew better Kuroo understood the air he held around himself and used it to his advantage. The knight was trying to uncover his own mystery as Kenma worked on Prince Kageyama’s. 

Usually, through their two months of visiting Kitagawa, the host prince would go missing for a chunk of the day with no rhyme or reason, without even excusing himself to his esteemed guests. Yamaguchi had assured them it was just to make his rounds but Kenma knew that wasn’t the truth. 

Since mentioning it in passing to Kuroo one night, he had been relentless with trying to befriend and annoy Tsukishima into revealing his highness’s secret. Because if the Nekoma kingdom was doing a favor for Kitagawa, the least they deserved to know Kageyama’s secret.

“Tsukki! Yams, hit Tsukki for me! I think he’s ignoring me.”    
  
“Tadashi, if you so much bat an eyelash toward me, I will spit on your pillow.” Tsukishima’s voice was flatter than the piece of paper Kenma wrote his new findings on. “What Sir Knight do you possibly need now?”    
  
“I just want to know where the lovely Prince Tobio has gone again,” Kuroo practically purred from his position draped over the armchair. The library was massive but they had holed themselves toward the center near the trade records.

They had narrowed it down to Seijoh being set up by Wakutani due to a shift in trades and allocations of lands, but for the board of advisors to approve of sending accusations, they needed proof. They needed the hard numbers. 

“For the millionth time, I don’t know and don’t care. Whoever the Prince wishes to spend time with is his business,” Tsukishima snapped through gritted teeth. “Besides it keeps that annoying ball of energy away from me.”    
  
Kenma locked eyes with Kuroo, who winked at him. “Oh? And where is this ball of energy from?” 

“He is from a neighboring kingdom of a neighboring kingdom,” Yamaguchi replied as he and Tsukishima walked back toward the Nekoma’s with stacks of scrolls. 

Kenma dropped into his seat further, rubbing his dented, inked finger. He was ready for a bath and bed. Why did Kitagawa have so many trade partners? 

After a moment, Yamaguchi said, voice high-pitched and unsure, “Come to think of it, I’m not sure where Hina came from... My Lord,’’ he turned to Tsukishima, “do you know?” 

Kuroo sat up slowly at the name. “Forgive me, Master Librarian. You said this Hina came from a neighboring kingdom?”   
  
Yamaguchi’s mouth opened but was quickly covered by Tsukishima’s hand. 

“Oh ho? What is this, Sir Aloof Knight? Are you gathering intel on our knights to be?”   
  


Kenma crossed his hands in front of his face as Kuroo’s smile grew into something cruel. 

A knight-to-be from a neighboring-neighboring kingdom who went by Hina and could be described as a ball of energy. A small, dying kingdom like Karasuno was to the far east of Nekoma. With how big both Kitagawa and Nekoma were, it wasn’t unusual for the news of the missing royalty to not have reached the castle of Kageyama yet. Kenma locked eyes with Kuroo, closing his eyes slowly. 

Their next actions would sow the seeds of doubt in their allies or fully unmask the mystery of the missing royal.    
  
Because nothing looked more suspicious than a missing royal with dreams of becoming a knight and said knight being found doing so in a kingdom whose leader was just murdered. Add the hints Tsukishima had mentioned that this Hina and the crown prince seemed to be close, it would send even the most mentally strong ruler into a paranoid frenzy.   
  
“I’m merely trying to keep my own Prince safe,’’ Kuroo taunted, “as our gracious host seems to be off spending time with this mysterious squire from a far land. Who’s to say this Hina isn’t here to assassinate the new king?”

Tsukishima tipped his head back and cackled louder than Kenma had ever heard from him. He didn’t even know such sound was possible to come from the tall broadening man’s mouth. 

“If that unintelligent fool could manage to get from his quarters to the mess hall, I would be more fearful of him.’’ Tsukishima rolled his eyes.“He wouldn’t even know how to hold a sword properly if it wasn’t in his scabbard.”    
  
“Don’t you dare talk bad about him! He is more than book intelligence!” Kenma slapped the desk as he stood suddenly. He saw Kuroo hang his head with a loud sigh but Kenma didn’t let up the venomous glare he sent to the Lord and Librarian. “His people love him and would follow him into battle with nothing but a smile. He fights for truth and honor and never lets himself give up!”    
  
“Who-who are you talking about, Your Grace? Please calm down!” Yamaguchi held his hands up trying to soothe the short prince. Kenma could only glare at the diplomat’s face and his infuriating smirk. 

“He fought for his people and set up the best, most prosperous future for them even if it meant giving up his seat!’’ Kenma continued on, “His castle. His lineage. All for them!” Kenma felt his breath coming out ragged and his voice hurt from yelling so loudly. When was the last time he had raised his voice like this? He honestly couldn’t remember. His knight moved to stand and come to his aid, but Kenma motioned for him to stay put, signaling he was fine as he lowered his voice back down. “Do not ever speak of him like that again. Or you will regret it,” he said with finality. 

“Ah, I suspected he was the Prince who had gone missing,” Tsukishima folded his arms over his chest, “As the leading advisor to the next king, I have seekers throughout all the kingdoms on the continent, whether they are known or not to the throne. But actually having someone connect the dots for me makes things easier.” He sat on the arm of the chair closest to the desk Kenma stood behind. Kenma looked at him straight in the eye. “So, tell me, Prince Kozume of Nekoma, why is the Crown Prince of Karasuno trying to become a knight of Kitagawa? And are his interactions with my king friendly or deadly?”

“Who?”    
  


The voice froze time as Kenma realized what was happening. Prince Kageyama had entered the library unannounced—which of course he could, it was  _ his library— _ had overheard the last of Tsukishima’s revelation. 

Kuroo stood up quickly, as everyone in the room minus Kenma bowed to the entering royal. Kageyama’s eyes were wide, flying across everyone’s expressions. 

“I won’t ask again. Who are you discussing?” Kenma winced at the sudden cold tone from Prince Kageyama. But this was not his place to announce but his trusted advisor’s, so Kenma sat again. 

Kageyama must have had the same idea as he did. He asked again, pointedly, “Kei, who do you think this prince is? I demand to know.” 

“Hina Shou, Sir.” Tsukishima didn’t hesitate or waver in his response. 

Kenma pushed his head onto his clasped hands, feeling guilty. His world seemed to shift back to normal, finally having a clue of where his best friend had been for the last half a year at the same time Kageyama’s seemed to continuously fall apart. 

The diplomat continued. “Or rather, Prince Hinata Shouyou of the once-powerful ally Karasuno, Sir. He was announced missing before the last snow had melted and never reappeared. I had my suspicions but—”

“So you mean to tell me,” Kageyama said, unwavering in his response as well, “I have been searching and hunting for a traitor of my kingdom,’’ a storm built behind the usual calm blue of his eyes as he looked at Kenma’s for a second before turning back to Tsukishima, “mourning the loss of the greatest King to walk the earth, strengthen my bonds with another ally, and this entire time, my closest confidant has been plotting behind my back with a prince from another kingdom?” 

Tsukishima blinked. “I don’t understand.” 

“Why else would you, an intelligent snot-nosed pig-headed diplomat hide valuable information from your prince?” Kageyama chuckled humorlessly. “And let me guess, having me invite Nekoma here to watch my kingdom’s downfall is just the icing on the cake, huh?’’ He raised his voice. “HUH?!” 

Kenma knew this was coming from the irrational part of Kageyama’s brain. But he understood his anger. Months of trying to find who had betrayed his kingdom, his family, only to find out the people he had been spending the most time were hiding a secret. Especially with the coronation less than 2 weeks away, the council would be adding extreme pressure on Kageyama to drop the whole thing and move forward. 

“Your Highness, if you would please listen—” Kuroo finally spoke but was immediately turned to stone as the door opened again. 

In came bounding the object of discussion. Kenma felt his heart thump in peace and relief as he saw his best friend, happy, healthy, and shining for the first time in half a year. 

But as Kageyama turned to meet Hinata’s gaze, Kenma realized this would not be the reunion anyone had dreamt of. 

###    
$%^$^#^%

Shouyou had always had dreams of helping his people in the field, in their daily life, in their future, which he could never do sitting on a stuffy throne barricaded inside a castle.

His kingdom had had its golden age and they were now close to being overtaken by the Wakutani kingdom from the north. If it hadn’t been for his close relationship with the son of their neighbor, the Nekoma Kingdom, Karasuno would have faded from the maps generations ago.

His parents knew this and had created a deal the moment after his younger sister Natsu was born. When she came of age, the Nekoma and Karasuno kingdoms would meld. The Hinatas would continue to be exalted royals in the court of Nekoma next to the Kozumes but would give up any right to the throne. Some dignitaries cried over the treaty, stating that the Hinatas were giving up but the ones who mattered to them, the commoners, all came to give their praises.

Their lives would be easier and safer under the Nekoma rule. 

Shouyou had hoped this meant he could finally live out his dream of becoming a knight, to join Tetsurou as Kenma’s guard, or even Natsu’s guard. To protect those who would lead their people—his people—to a happier and prosperous future. But when he brought it up again, Kenma and Tetsurou both shut down his dream, telling him it wasn’t possible. 

So, at the end of winter the year before Natsu would become of age, Shouyou left in the dead of night. He took only enough gold he could reasonably carry and his weapons, all while leaving the only home he had ever known, with his secrets tucked in a letter to his dear sister. In his letter, he wrote that after a few years, once the dust around his disappearance, their kingdom melding, and Kenma being crowned had settled he would return. 

He didn’t want to stay in a kingdom too close to Karasuno but worried he would never make it back if he went too far. Besides, Wakutani was sure to have spies that would recognize him as they did when he rode into the skirmishes on their border. 

When Shouyou eventually found himself in knighthood orientation with his forged squire papers in the Kitagawa Kingdom, he never imagined he had found a new place to call home. 

Sawamura, Sugawara, Nishinoya, Azumane, Tanaka, and even many of the castle staff had been so welcoming to him. He found a brotherhood he had always longed for with them. His heart twinged at the thought of Kenma and Tetsurou but soon soothe when he thought about how happy everyone would eventually be. How happy he finally was.    
  
And then he locked eyes with Crown Prince Tobio Kageyama and he felt like his world stopped spinning. Kageyama who, with his dark hair and vibrant blue eyes, stood tall and proud at all times, even when knocking his knights around. 

Shouyou yearned to be around him, to get to know him, and figure out his secrets. To spend hours in his study just to watch without questioning stares from others, or the responsibilities of their lives weighing on their shoulders. Shouyou was so mesmerized by the prince, he had almost blown his cover forgetting to bow. More soorse, he almost gave his own title in the heat of the moment and came clean right there in the courtyard. 

Luckily, he managed to remember his journey to meet Kageyama and hold his tongue. Whatever he did must have worked, because soon the prince was found wandering away from his studies to come to visit the knights training more often. Sugawara would always throw sly smiles his way whenever Kageyama came to the point Shouyou eventually stopped trying to hide his enthusiasm. And when they ended up in the late King’s sitting room, he decided that Kageyama wouldn’t mind his enthusiasm either. 

So, when Shouyou entered the library to tell Kageyama he had cleared himself of his chores for the next day, the last thing he expected was to be met with such a furious look from the prince. Actually, furious didn’t truly describe what lay behind the eyes of his lover. Betrayal. Disgust. Enraged. Devastation.

It nailed his feet to the floor and made his stomach drop. What had happened?    
  


“Tobio, what—?” His voice felt lodged in his throat as he realized they were not alone. He found his best friend Kenma staring at him, with tears in his eyes. A cold wave of gravity washed over him. Shit. Shit shit shit. He threw up his hands in defense. “Wait, let me explain...” 

“Explain?! Explain what, Shou?” Kageyama spat out like venom, his laugh cruel. “Oh, forgive me, Prince Shouyou of Karasuno. I must have seemed a terrible host these last few months. Or was that your plan?” Kageyama stalked toward him, balled up fists shaking by his side. “To infiltrate my home, my heart, just to kill me before my kingdom finds its footing again? Tell me, you pathetic bastard, did you murder Kazuyo? Did you kill my grandfather?!” Kageyama’s voice boomed and shook with hysteria. Shouyou jolted as if he had been slapped. 

“Kill your…’’ Shouyou shook his head, “Tobio, what are you talking about? I would never… you know me…” Shouyou trailed off, cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Being caught lying about who he was didn’t bode well in proving that Tobio did, in fact, know him. “Tobio, please, just let me explain.” 

Kageyama grabbed Shouyou by the shirt and shook him. “Why?! So you can just twist your words and reality?! Why are you here?” Shouyou heard the others shuffle forward to separate them but Shouyou waved them down.

This pissed Kageyama off as he jerked him around again, his voice becoming hoarse. “What were all these months to you? A game? A plot? Answer me!”

Behind them, Shouyou heard steps and murmurs. Tanaka and Nishinoya had entered the room upon hearing their prince yell. 

“They were the best of my life, Tobio.” Shouyou hoped everyone could hear the sincerity in his voice. He wasn’t lying, it was everything he had ever wanted in his life and more. He gripped Kageyama’s hands on his shirt. “Please listen to me for a few moments. And then I will leave.” Shouyou felt his heart break a little as a tear fell from those precious blue eyes. “Please.”    
  
Kageyama let him go and walked over to an armchair near where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were standing. He glared at them before nodding at them to sit down near him. 

Shouyou smiled softly albeit sad, knowing that, even if Kageyama hated him for tonight, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would still be there for the Prince. Shouyou had a sad smile on his face as he waved at Kuroo who had moved to stand beside Kenma, giving them both a sad smile. Tanaka and Nishinoya were unusually quiet, having returned to their posts close to the door. 

Shouyou bit the inside of his cheek to keep the tears at bay. Would they forgive him? The sound of someone clearing his throat brought brown eyes to collide with blue ones. 

But more importantly, Shouyou wondered, would  _ he  _ forgive him?

He took a grounding breath, rising to his full height. “Since I was a young boy...” and he began when his dream was formed. 

###  $%^$^#^%

Tobio listened more intently to Shou, no…  _ Prince Hinata Shouyou’s  _ retelling of his life story than any other lecture in his life. 

He tried to make himself look as intimidating as possible. From Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s stance, who were both still unmoving and possibly unbreathing, it seemed to be working. Tobio slouched slightly, with an ankle on the opposite knee and his chin behind a closed fist. His face was as hard as he could make it but he was biting his fist trying to will his tears not to fall. 

So many things began making sense now. The way Shou made him feel like barriers disappeared. The sound advice Shou would give him when dealing with his mother and others. The sense of leadership that always bubbled up when Shou would train with the other knights. Because he  _ was _ a Prince, a ruler, a leader. They were equals. 

Tobio glanced over at the Nekoma pair to judge their reactions. From their open expressions, it seemed like what Hinata had been saying was true but that didn’t matter. He had lied. Would’ve continued to lie had he not been caught   
  
“I never thought I would find a home here with all of them and you,” Hinata said finally, scratching the back of his neck. “I didn’t plan on any of this happening. You have to believe me.” 

“ _ I  _ don’t have to do a damn thing,” Tobio pointed a finger at him, cheeks flushed with anger again, “You’re the one who lied! Who betrayed us all just so you could play pretend about your boyish dream of becoming a knight.”

Hinata, to his credit, gazed firmly back at Tobio. “I’m not pretending nor playing anything or anyone.” his voice was serious. “I never lied to you, Tobio. Every question you ever asked I answered truthfully.”

Tobio frowned, deciding whether to continue to pick that apart or… “Stop trying to make this not a big deal!” Tobio spoke through gritted teeth and watched as 

Hinata sighed, scrubbing his face. 

Tobio did not care if Hinata was frustrated—he was  _ heartbroken.  _ He needed to know the Prince in front of him had felt the same as he did. All the soft words, passionate kisses, they had to have been real, right? Right?   


“Gentlemen,” Hinata asked, “I know I am not in a position to ask but could His Grace and I have the room alone?”

Prince Kozume and Sir Kuroo were already moving to the door by the time Hinata made his request. Tsukishima stood to follow Yamaguchi, who stopped to gather his scrolls.

Tobio halted Tsukishima by the sleeve. 

“Tell Ryuu and Yuu to station at the next door down. And you and I will talk later.” Tsukki nodded before leaving the prince’s side.

Everyone seemed to whisper words of encouragement to Hinata as they passed him. 

Soon the doors were closed and it was just the two of them left. Hinata shuffled his weight between his feet. 

“Tobio—”

“How can I trust you?” Tobio’s words tumbled from his mouth. He took a wet, shaky inhale, rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm. “What kind of Prince throws their entire life away to become a knight? A King’s Head Guard?” 

“I do.” Hinata walked slowly toward him, watching every move Tobio made. Watching for a sign to stop. “Tobio, I will live the rest of my life protecting you and gaining your trust again. I swear.”

“What about your people? Your family?” Tobio felt hysterical but he couldn’t stop the tears streaming down his cheeks. He could taste their salt as a pang of hope hit him, that this really was a misunderstanding, before all of the hurt pulsed again.

Hinata shrugged. “Kenma is the closest thing to a brother I have ever had. He will rule his people fairly and take care of my family. The treaty is solid and was written with my people in mind.” 

Tobio exhaled shakily, trying to calm back down. 

He watched as Hinata kneeled before him and reached out for his hand. “Shouyou, you will lose everything.”  _ If you stay _ hung in the air. Hinata touched Tobio’s hand then his forehead, before looking up. 

His eyes were shining with unshed tears. He kissed Tobio’s knuckles.    
  
“But I’ll gain you.” 

They sat there for some minutes. Tobio leaning forward, searching for any hint of dishonesty or falsehoods in his eyes while Hinata rotated from nuzzling Tobio’s fist, to kissing his knuckles, to holding his stare. Tobio eventually withdrew his hand to cup Hinata’s freckled cheeks and pulled to connect their lips. They moved to the floor as “I’m sorry”s mixed with soft moans on the library floor. 

###    
$%^$^#^%

  
“Now announcing His Royal Highness, King Tobio Kageyama. Long live the King!”    
  
Cheers erupted from the hall as King Kageyama walked toward his new throne, smiling at the faces he recognized in the room. King, Queen, and Prince Kozume stood on the left with Sir Kuroo behind them. Lord Tsukishima and Lord Yamaguchi stood to the right as newly appointed special advisors to the King.    
  
As Tobio turned in front of his throne, he waved in the newly assembled King’s Guardsmen. 

“Esteemed guests, family, people of Kitagawa,” he began as the squad of soldiers arrived at the foot of his throne, “I offer my humble thanks for attending my coronation and now the induction of my personal guard. I vow to rule as my Grandfather, King Kazuyo, did.” Tobio’s eyes shone with determination. “To rule with honesty, with patience, and with my people on my mind with every action.”    
  
The six soldiers kneeled, removing their helmets. 

“With my coronation and reign comes a declaration of war against the Wakutani Kingdom. I will attempt every avenue before the swords are drawn, but hear me loud and clear,” Tobio scanned the room, meeting invigorated looks, “They shall be punished for the death of the King and will reap what they have sowed.” 

Tobio nodded toward Tsukishima to begin the induction of the guardsmen.    
  
“You have been honored and blessed with the opportunity to protect, defend, and rescue the King in every situation from every foe whether it be outside or inside the kingdom,” Tsukishima began, “Your post will expire with your last breath. Your duty shall end with your heartbeat. With your spoken name, your vow shall begin.”    
  
One at a time, the soldiers stood, accepting the vow. 

“Sir Sawamura Daichi. Sworn protector of the King.”

Tobio felt his heart beat faster with each name.

“Sir Sugawara Koushi. Sworn protector of the King.”

These were his men. 

“Sir Azumane Asahi. Sworn protector of the King.”

His friends. 

“Sir Nishinoya Yuu. Sworn protector of the King.”

His family.

“Sir Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Sworn protector of the King.”

Who he trusted with his life above all else in this world. 

  
“Sir Hinata Shouyou. Head Guard. Sworn protector of the King.”    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! This was my first time doing a fantasy/royalty prompt and the more I wrote the more I fell in love! 
> 
> After Authors are announced- come back for my socials <3


End file.
